


Ohmigosh! A Sleepover!

by Librani



Series: Some Gay Ass Idiots [4]
Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:38:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Librani/pseuds/Librani
Summary: Things are getting pretty serious for the Haley and the Farmer.Serious enough for a sleepover!How are things going to go?Bad, probably.But not the worst.





	1. Socks and Gridball

The transition period between Winter and Summer fills the residents of Pelican Town with a new breath of life. People are outside more and more often as the sun starts to set a little later with each passing day.

 

You slowly take in the new wave of flora as you walk towards 1 River Road where a young man tosses around a gridball under the tree.

 

“What took ya so long?” Alex smirks as he tosses you the ball. “One of the chickidies got loose?”

 

You roll your eyes as throw him the ball with force, causing the young lad to let out a small ‘oof.’

 

“Precisely. Now, what was so important that you had to call me?”

 

“The Tunnelers are having a summer camp for potential recruits soon and I need to practice my spiral throw!”

 

You sigh as he sends you his signature ‘i-love-talking-about-sports’ smile. “And?”

 

“ _ And,  _ you’re the only person whose kinda sorta good enough to practice with!”

 

You stare at him unamused as he pleads with his charismatic smile.

 

“Whaddya say, ol’ chum?”

 

“Only if I get a week's supplies of Ms. Evelyn’s cookies.”

 

“Done.”

 

“And I get to borrow your dumbbells anytime I want.”

 

He cringes. “What weight?”

 

“30. I’m gonna squat so hard that Haley can’t keep her hands off my butt.”

 

“Wow, you’re weak. Done.”

 

You roll your eyes with a smile. “I guess I’ll go take my weak self home -- “

 

“Oh don’t be so sensitive, weakling.” He laughs as he throws you the ball.

 

Back and forth the ball is shot high in the sky as time passes. The sun begins to set as your clothes are drenched with sweat from the intense exercise that is Gridball.

 

You sit on the stoop with Alex as you both sip on his signature protein drink.

 

“I heard sleeping in socks helps makes you faster on the field.” He says between sips.

 

“That’s probably the dumbest thing I’ve ever heard. Sleeping in anything, actually.”

 

He coughs on his drink. “What! You sleep naked?!”

 

“Yeah.” You say with a shrug on your shoulders. “A whole house to myself and you expect  _ me _ to soil my body while sleeping? As if!”

 

He chuckles. “You’re beginning to talk like her.”

 

“Like, I totally don’t know what you’re talking about, creep!”

 

You both give a loud laugh.

 

“She’s happier, you know. She tells me all the time in her weird Haley way about how much she enjoys being with you.”

 

Your cheeks begin to heat up, but your curiosity raises even more. “Oh really? What does she say?”

 

“Nope. You’re my bro, but I can’t break the best friend code with Haley.”

 

“Boo you, creep.”

 

“Alright, you can stop now.”

 

“Get a better closet before you say anything to me, dork.”

 

He rolls his eyes as you giggle between sips of your drink.

 

As if on cue, the certain whines of a certain blonde begins to permeate the air around you.

 

“Alex! Where is _  --  _ Oh!”

 

You wave as Haley’s misery turns into glee when her eyes lay on you.

 

“There you are!” She giggles as she speeds her walk to give you a hug.

 

Her brattiness returns as she pushes you away as quick as she was to embrace you.

 

“Ew. You’re sweaty and smelly.”

 

“Yeah. Alex and I were playing Gridball.”

 

“Gross.  _ You _ need a shower and --“ She looks to Alex with a snarl. “ _ You  _ need to stop my girlfriend away.”

 

“Why? Afraid I might steal her?”

 

“As if, creep!”

 

You chuckle as you bend down to kiss her on the forehead.

 

“Don’t worry, babe. I’m not into gay jocks unless they have their Grandma’s cookies.”

 

Alex rolls his eyes.

 

“But whatcha need from me? Need another jar to open?”

 

“No!” Haley pouts. “Emily is being mean again and I don’t want to be around her right now.”

 

“Oh Yoba, what was the argument about now?”

 

The blonde rolls her eyes. “It’s her week to clean the bathroom and she says that I got it mixed up!”

 

“You should get a calendar and write who’s in charge of what for each week.”

 

“Yah, sure, whatever, but I just wanna be mad at her right now so can I stay over the night?”

 

You look down at the whiney woman with an unamused face as she looks up at you with big beady eyes and a pout.

 

“Fine.”

 

Haley claps as she jumps up and down before giving you a loving peck on your lips. 

 

“Yay sleepover! I’ll go get my stuff and meet you at your house!!” She sings as she skips away.

 

You watch her disappear around the corner, a small smile on your face every time the blonde woman is near you.

 

“Woo. It’s about to get spicy tonight!” Alex snickers behind you. “I dunno how girl on girl works, but I heard from Leah that you can use saran wrap -- “

 

“Like, I totally swear on my new shoes if you don’t shut your yap, I’m gonna totally shut it for you, mkay?”

 

“Maybe your impersonations will get even better if your tongue is all _deep_ in her \--”

 

He closes the door quickly before you can throw the ball at his face.


	2. Doctor Haley: Board Certified Dermatologist

With the last pint of your energy you place the last of the freshly picked produce into the shipping bin, signaling the work day to be over.

 

You give a long stretch until you hear a soothing crack in your lower back.

 

Despite the fatigue you feel the excitement of having Haley, your girlfriend, overcharges you up to conquer a city.

 

The title repeats over and over in your head as a goofy smile grows on your face.

 

It grows more at the sight of the woman stumbling awkwardly towards you with two pink huge duffle bags in each arm.

 

“Yoohoo! Sorry I took so long, I couldn’t find my night time clay mask! I can’t go to sleep without it or else I’ll end up with -- “ 

 

The blonde cringes.

 

“Clogged pores!”

 

You give a dramatic gasp. “Not clogged pores!”

 

“I know right, there is  _ literally  _ nothing worse the clogged pores!” She starts as she climbs up the steps.

 

“Not even dehydrated skin?”

 

Haley suddenly stops and turn to look at you once more, this time with a small shine in her eyes.

 

“You read my latest blog post, the one about facial exfoliation!”

 

You nod as you give a small smile. “Yeah, why would I not?”

 

The blonde gives you a ghost of a smile back as she taps your lips with hers in genuine appreciation before continuing her way into the house.

 

“If that’s the case, then you’re joining me in exfoliation night!” She says as jogs her way to the living room and plops her two duffle bags onto the couch.

 

You lock the door behind. “Are you moving in with those two suitcases?”

 

“No doofus, one is for my skincare and make-up and the other is for my clothes! I’m not sure what outfit I want to wear tomorrow, so I brought the top 4 contenders!”

 

“Haley.”

 

“Yeah?”

 

“You live down the road.”

 

She narrows her eyes. “Your point?”

 

You chuckle as you plop down on the couch next to her and kiss her forehead “I have none.”

 

The blonde gives a victorious smile before returning to her duffle bags.

 

“As I was saying, instead of just regularly exfoliating my face I do a deep full body scrub once every week to aid the skin in it’s shedding of dead cells.”

 

She digs deeper into her bag as you lazily channel surf on the couch.

 

“Of course, the scrub you use on your body is different than the one you use on your face.  _ Moi _ , personally, I like to use chemical treatments but that's for the beauty pros, so you may use my clay exfoliation mask since it’s easier for newbies!”

 

“I’m honored.”

 

“You better be, this mask cost more than your stupid cauliflower farm!

 

You let out an ugly laugh. “I’ll guard it with my peasant life.”

 

Satisfied at that answer, Haley gives you the mask along with a  _ plethora _ of bottles designed for different uses, times, and processes.

 

“Hayley, baby, I don’t think -- “

 

“Babe! Skincare is nothing to skimp out on! You’re lucky that you’re naturally pretty but the skin is your biggest organ. You  _ must _ give it the proper treatment, especially since you work in the sun all day!”

 

“Aw, the dermatologist thinks I’m pretty?”

 

The blonde scoffs. “You think I date  _ ugly  _ people? As if!”

 

“Alright, alright, I’ll hop in the shower now. Which one do I use first?”

 

“Oil cleanser, deep cleanser, exfoliating toner, then you rest for ten seconds, then the  _moisturizing_ toner, blemish serum, moisturizing serum, first layer of moisturizer, then the second, then a moisturizing oil, then the eye cream!”

 

You stare at the bottles in your arms then back at the pretty woman in front of you.

 

“Okay, can you, um, write this down for me or something.”

 

Haley gives you an irritated sigh. “Just use the body scrub when you shower, we’ll do the rest later!”

 

“Aw, I was hoping your solution was to hop in the shower with me!” You laugh as you make your way to the bathroom.

 

You close the door behind you, leaving a spazzing and blushing Haley to herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OH ITS PRIDE MONTH


	3. Bed

“This mask feels like it sucking the soul out of me.” You complain as you cuddle Haley closer on the couch.

 

She sticks an apple slice into her mouth and then into yours. “That means it’s working, moron.”

 

“Can it not feel like a leech trying to extract my skin?”

 

“Can you  _ not _ be a loser?”

 

“Depends, do you like losers?”

 

Haley rolls her eyes in annoyance, trying to hide the smile on her lips. She pokes your cheek as she sticks her tongue out in disgust.

 

“Only the farmer losers.”

 

“Score!”

 

The blonde nuzzles her nose into your neck as you change the channel. The quietness is the big old farmhouse is soothing for once with another body in your presence.

 

“Hey.” She quietly whispers.

 

“Hm?”

 

“When did you know you like girls?”

 

The question catches you off guard as you look at her. There’s an overcast of vulnerability and fright in her eyes as she plays with your fingers.

 

“Ever since I was a kid I knew. I think it was pretty obvious since I would walk around looking like a pretty boy and the hardest question you would have asked me was ‘who's your favorite in  _ insert-popular-boy-band here _ .’”

 

The blonde chuckles at the joke, relief fills your body as her tension leaves hers.

 

“The boy band question, that was hard for me too.”

 

Haley kisses you on the lips as her attention in on the television once more. The channel happened to land on the weather channel as you were mindlessly surfing.

 

“Oh right! There's a thunderstorm that’s supposed to be coming later tonight.”

 

“Yup. Good thing I left the heaters on in the barns.”

 

“Ugh, I hate thunder.”

 

“Understandable, it’s kinda rude for the sky to yell like that.”

 

Haley looks at you with wide eyes before dying of laughter. It’s the jolliest laughter you’ve heard from her in a while and it’s contagious.

 

“You’re such a  _ dork!” _

 

You smile. “I’m your dork.”

 

She matches your smile with an added kiss. The warmth of her moisturized lips linger.

 

“Can I go wash this stuff off my face now?”

 

“You’re such a  _ complainer.  _ Fine.”

 

After you leave the living room Haley gets comfortable on the couch, propping her legs up on the coffee table and surfing television channel.

 

The sofa is nice and soft as she sinks her bottom deeper and the channel number continues to rise.

 

_ ‘Welcome back to this episode of Queen of the Sauce! _

 

“Finally, something good!” 

 

_ Today we’re going to be learning how to make pizza! Anyone can slap some cheese on some dough and call it pizza, but I’m going to be showing you the real authentic technique all the way from Zuzu City. _

 

“Haley.”

 

She doesn’t take her eyes off the screen.

 

“Babe.”

 

Still no answer.

 

You smirk before walking behind the woman and flicking the side of her head.

 

“O-Ouch! Why did you do that?”

 

“Did it really hurt that bad? Lemme kiss it better then.” You coo leaning over, chuckling as her hand pushes your face away.

 

“Bite me.” 

 

“That can be arranged if you move your hand.” 

 

Haley moves it quickly and returns her attention to the television. The light from the device shows the smidgen of a red tint of the top of her ears.

 

You can’t help but kiss the top of her head.

 

“I have your pillow.”

 

She snatched the pillow and returns to watching the television.

 

 “You’re so lucky your couch is soft or else you would have to pay for my next massage!” She chuckles.

 

When she doesn’t hear a laugh from you, she looks up and is met with a face of absolute bewilderment and a tinge of disappointment.

 

“I thought, um, we were sleeping in the same bed.” 

 

If the television wasn’t on, you would be able to hear the grinds of your girlfriend’s mind as she processes what you say with a blank face.

 

Little by little, the blush on her face grows before exploding up from her seat.

 

Utter nonsense flows through the woman’s lips as you begin to finally understand.

 

“Oh! If you’re not comfortable yet it’s fine —“

 

A pillow is thrown at your face before you finish your sentence.

 

“I  _ am comfortable,  _ you dunce!” She shrieks as her blush gets deeper. “I just have to take a  _ very _ cold shower and like, you know,  _ calm myself down!” _

 

You raise an eyebrow. “Calm yourself down from what?”

 

Her blush grows as deep as your smirk.

 

“ _ I hate you!”  _

 

“Yeah yeah.” You throw over your shoulder as you leave for the bedroom. “I, like,  _ totally  _ hate you too!”

 

Haley pouts and she slams back down on the couch, watching her cooking idol place the pizza in the oven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i only work on this when i feel that Gay Yearning, and lemme tell ya it's been happening a lot lately lmao


	4. Thunder

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to change the rating to explicit, so you know what that meaaaaans

If Haley knew  _ Queen of the Sauce _ had a marathon, she would’ve got her overnight mask on.

 

She brushes her teeth and she puts on the last of her moisturizers, carefully dabbing in all over her smooth face.

 

The marathon would’ve been perfect if  _ you _ didn’t have your stupid farmer sleep schedule.

 

Who  _ chooses  _ to get up at 6:00 in the morning, anyway?

 

Haley stops and think. Do you even eat breakfast?

 

The most recent episode taught her how to make a Complete Breakfast. Maybe she’ll whip something up before you go out into the field?

 

She gives an evil smirk. Then you’ll  _ have _ to let her hold one of the bunnies.

 

“What a perfect plan!” Haley says with a mouth full of toothpaste.

 

A crack of thunder outside causes her to flinch a bit.

 

The loud boom always makes Haley jump. The only difference this time is that she wants to jump into bed with you.

 

She feels the blush forming once again before gently slapping her cheeks.

 

“Haley! Stop being an 8-year-old and stop overthinking it!” She whispers to herself.

 

With a last big gargle, she spits the toothpaste out and steps outside the bathroom.

 

Your bedroom is dark, but your snoring helps her find the way to the bed.

 

“You’re even louder than Emily!” She chuckles to herself.

 

Very slowly she lifts the heavy blanket and slides in. She’s very careful to stay on her side of the bed, straight like a log.

 

“Okay, I’ll just stay like this — “

 

Another crack of thunder causes the woman to leap over to your side of the bed, clinging on to your neck for safety.

 

As her adrenaline dies down, only then does she open her eyes and notice just how  _ close _ your face is.

 

Her heart calms down as she takes in you features that show under the moonlight. She runs her fingertips over your forehead, then over your cheekbones, and finally your lips.

 

When she does so you stop snoring, causing Haley the giggle a bit.

 

“How are you so  _ pretty?”  _ She wonders out loud to herself.

 

Her voice causes you to unknowingly stir, ultimately bringing your arm to cuddle the guest in your bed.

 

Haley has to cover her mouth to stop herself from yelping.

 

She rests her head in the crook of your neck as she brings her touch down to your neck. 

 

Your skin is soft and warm against her fingers as she slowly places a kiss on your collarbone.

 

Never has she felt safer.

 

She continues her conquest downward as she starts to notice something peculiar.

 

Where exactly —

 

Her hand continues and her nerves go crazy and her blush smacks her on the cheeks.

 

Are your —

 

She removes the blanket and is met with two  _ naked _ breasts that already seem quite plump and happy to see her.

 

Haley shrieks as she falls off the bed, instantly waking you up in a daze.

 

“B-Babe?” You say in a daze as you hop on your feet. “What’s wrong?”

 

You’re only met with Haley’s signature gurgling noise of nonsense.

 

With a sigh, you turn on the lamp.

 

“What’s the problem, babe?”

 

Haley stops her blush noises when she sees you under the full lamplight.

 

Completely, unflinchingly, confidently,  _ naked. _

 

She just stares. Up and down her eyes go, not bothering to hide her dazed state.

 

You raise an eyebrow before understanding dawns on you as you follow her eyes.

 

“Ah shit, are you uncomfortable? I can go out on some clothes — “

 

“You are so freaking  _ beautiful!” _

 

The statement now makes you the one choking on words.

 

“Aw, Haley — “ You blush as you give the back of your neck a bashful rub.

 

Your girlfriend finds the strength to get off the floor and just continues to look at you with wide eyes.

 

You’re under her scope and it leaves you a bit vulnerable.

 

“Babe, you’re making me shy.” You say as you try to chuckle your nervousness away. 

 

“It’s really hard — “ 

 

She begins as her lips quivers, her eyes hungry your form

 

“It’s really hard to keep my hands to myself right now.”

 

You gulp as she slowly sits on the bed not daring to take gaze off you. Unconsciously you mirror her actions.

 

“Babe,” She begins as she slowly extends her arm to your leg.

 

She stops right before touching your skin.

 

“Is it alright if I touch you?” Haley whispers.

 

The look on her face, it causes your soul to leap towards the woman. Your arms wrapped tightly around her back as you kiss her deeply. Her fingers are on your face, returning the favor full of gratitude.

 

She moves her kisses down onto your neck, sucking hard enough just before it leaves a mark on your skin.

 

You bring attention to her nightgown, slowly peeling off the soft fabric to reveal even softer skin. The scent of Haley, subtle yet fruity, floods your nose and fills you with even more desire. You pull the cloth off and throw it to the side.

 

You both equally revel in each other’s vulnerable image.

 

“You’re pretty damn fine yourself.” 

 

Haley giggles as she lays on her back, pull you on top of her and kissing along your neck.

 

You bring your lips to hers to resume the lustful make out session. As your tongue glides over her plumped lips your hands move on their own, gently caressing her leg while the other arm supports your lover’s back with a delicate hold.

 

“You have such nice lips.” You whisper in between kisses before lower yours to her chest.

 

“Thank you, it’s this new lip scrub I got from —  _ Oh.” _

 

All of her strength is zapped from her body as your tongue swirls around her erect nipples.

 

“ _ B-Babe!” _

 

You sing a hum as you pinch a bit of flesh with your teeth. Your ears are rewarded with a moan of satisfaction when you move on to the next nipple.

 

All Haley can do is hold on to your head for support.

 

Your hands slowly slide down her beautiful body, stopping right above the exposed nerve.

 

“ _ Touch it.”  _ Haley begs between ragged breaths.

 

You remove your lips from her breasts and start kissing downward very slowly. Her impatience shows while you revel in the fun of teasing your lover.

 

“Can’t you go any faster?”

 

“Nope.” You wink as you kiss around her navel.

 

Haley watches you sluggishly sink deeper and deeper down her body. Despite the teasing nature, watching you kiss each part of her body so  _ tenderly _ ; it fills her with admiration as well as desire.

 

The admiration leaves her body when she sees you skip the region where she needs the most attention and move onto her groin, so  _ dangerously  _ close.

 

“ _ Baby _ !” She muffles someone between a yelp and a plea.

 

You ignore her as your kisses turn into long and wet locks on the inside of her thigh.

 

Haley bites her lips. If only those licks were where they needed to be! Her hands are back in your head, this time attempting to guide you to where she desperately wants.

 

You look up with an eyebrow raise and a joke at the tip of your tongue, but the look of absolute  _ anguish _ silence you.

 

Maybe it’s time, you don’t want to be  _ too _ mean.

 

A quick flick of your tongue on her clit sends the woman to high heaven as wraps her legs around your head.

 

Another quick movement, and her whole body shutters.

 

You chuckle as you reposition your arms to hug her thighs down.

 

“You gotta stay still, babe.”

 

The sound of your voice, dripping with complete arrogance, makes Haley absolutely  _ saturated  _ if she wasn’t before.

 

You continue your work, this time landing a kiss onto her clit.

 

Her moans encourage your kisses, occasionally landing a long lick or two up and down her drenched pussy. You open her pair of lips to give full attention to her bundle of nerves once more. Absolutely soaked and swollen, but it doesn’t stop you or your tongue.

 

Haley is erratic as she grabs the sheets around her.

 

“Babe, I’m gonna — I’m  _ gonna —“ _

 

She doesn’t need to finish her sentence. You slurp on that pussy until your lady screams your name in harmony of a thunderclap outside.

 

Haley let herself drop onto the bed as she regulates her breathing.

 

You crawl up to her to rest her head on the crook of your neck.

 

The rain falling down is a nice ambiance to this post-sex cuddle. The warmth of another body you hold dear to your heart aids you on your journey to sleep.

 

“I didn’t know sex was supposed to feel that good.”

 

You chuckle before kissing her forehead.

 

“Okay, dyke.”

 

Your forehead gets flicked, but it doesn’t stop either of your laughs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was my first attempt at smut like.....ever! tell me whatcha think.


End file.
